Leak-off test (LOT) is a test to determine the strength or fracture pressure of a formation. During the LOT, the well is shut in and fluid is pumped into the wellbore to gradually increase the pressure that the formation experiences. At some pressure, fluid will enter the formation or leak off, either moving through permeable paths in the rock or by creating a space by fracturing the rock. The results of the LOT can indicate the maximum pressure or mud weight that may be applied to the well during drilling operations. However, if the pressure goes beyond the maximum pressure, the wellbore may be permanently damaged and the future pressure containment capability may decrease, requiring less pressure to open the fractures back up again. Risks and challenges exist for performing LOTs.